


Say Something

by Gwennis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Love, tragic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwennis/pseuds/Gwennis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song: Say Something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

3rd person-Bellamy

Bellamy chases after her, rain soaking his shivering body as he manages to grip her trembling hand. Her eyes look to his, making his heart ache at all the emotions swirling around her beautiful, light irises. Betrayal, sadness, anger, disappointment, and worst of all, that moment when there's no emotion at all. He takes her silence as an ok to speak, but his mouth doesn't move. She pulls her arm gently from his grasp and spins on her heel, disappearing into the forest, her matter blonde hair slowly turning darker as the rain moistened the locks.  
Bellamy ran a frustrated hand through his woodsy brown hair. The clothes he wore clung to his chilled skin as he equipped his hard and unreadable expression he usually never took off. But he let her go, he let her walk into the woods and he walked back, the opposite direction to where people were happy, and he was just, empty. 

****

3rd person-Clarke

Tears streamed unknowingly down her cheeks, her muscles in her legs aching against her beating skin. Her shoulder slammed roughly against a tree, causing her to grimace and stumble. Her elbows hit the dirt just as her knees did, her head hanging, forehead against the ground. The force slammed against her whole body, every inch that touched the soggy ground. She slowly turned her body to stare at the sky, the beautiful mix of colors reminding her of Bellamy. Reminding her how his mood changed so quickly, just as the colors did. The bright, shining blue tinted moon sprawled moonlight across her body, reminding her of Bellamy's body against hers. His strong arms wrapped around her petite, curvy body, his head against her neck and their body's pressed flush against one another. The endless sky reminded her of how her love for Bellamy would also be endless, of course she would never admit this to him, for multiple reasons. But the stars, oh the stars, they reminded her of the splash of freckles coating Bellamy's cheeks, all of them. Little constellations she liked to touch and feel when the night was present and he was staring into her eyes as she was his. But something ruined her fantasy of reality, a thick stream of crimson blinding her as she smiled weakly, pretending Bellamy's lips were against the deep wound covering her forehead. 

****

3rd person-Bellamy

He sat in his tent, head in his hands and his eyes staring down at his shaking knees. He was replaying memories, scents, looks. Everything he could think of to do with Clarke to keep him from worrying about his beauty in the woods. He thought back to the first time they'd seen each other. Her blonde hair tidier, her smile bigger, her eyes brighter. She was everything he loved. Everything he cherished. Everything that was his and only his. He remembered her plethora of scents. When she came back from the woods she smelled like pine and fresh grass. When she came back from the medical bay she smelt of antibiotics and sweat. When she returned from wandering the hallways of the Ark she smelled of metal and stale oxygen. But his favorite was when they were together, holding each other. He could sense all of them. He'd long since memorized all of her looks. Her annoyed look, her mad look, her sarcastic look, her happy look, her in love look, and most recently, her emotionless look. He never wanted to see that one again. He just want her, he wanted Clarke.  
His head snapped up and he stood up hurriedly, intent on finding the girl who gave him life again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? <3


End file.
